Базз-Би
|epithet = |team = Штернриттеры |partner = |base of operations = Зильберн |spirit weapon = |signature skill = Огонь из духовных частиц |manga debut = Глава 490 (том 56) }} — квинси и штернриттер «H» Ванденрейха. Внешность У Базз-Би высокий ирокез. Он носит несколько серьг в ушах, некоторые из них похожи болты с гайками. Его одежда, вариация стандартной белой формы Штернриттера, состоящая из плаща и капюшона с эмблемой ордена, пальто до бедер, перчатки и брюки которые обрезаны чуть выше военных ботинок. Он носит тонкую цепь с знаком Ванденрейха, и повязкой на бицепсе левой руки, с узором черепа и костью. Силы и способности Большая духовная сила: Bazz-B's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 5 This is proven when he defeated 10th Division Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya.Bleach manga; Chapter 551, page 15 Высокая физическая сила: Bazz-B possesses great strength, simultaneously driving the heads of two Shinigami through solid stone with just a single blow from either hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, page 15 Высокая крепкость: Bazz-B possesses considerable durability, remaining virtually uninjured after being hit by Hitsugaya's Shinkū no Kōri no Yaiba.Bleach manga; Chapter 549, pages 18-19 : By manipulating Reishi in the air, Bazz-B can generate flames and launch them toward an opponent.Bleach manga; Chapter 548, pages 9-15 His flames are powerful enough to offset those generated by Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Ryūjin Jakka; doing so allowed Bazz-B and his fellow Sternritter to survive a direct attack with only moderate injuries. Bazz-B claims he only needs one finger to melt the ice created by 10th Division Captain Hitsugaya's Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 550, pages 13-16 Bazz-B can also manipulate his flames to slash through Hitsugaya's ice with ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 551, pages 8-9 [[Файл:BurnedFinger.JPG|thumb|right|190px|'Burner Finger 1' impales Hitsugaya.]] * : Pointing his finger at his opponent, Bazz-B launches a narrow beam of fire. It is strong enough to pierce a captain-class Shinigami like Hitsugaya.Bleach manga; Chapter 550, page 17 * : Bazz-B concentrates the power of his flames into two fingers, creating a large explosion and inflicting considerable damage on the surrounding area. This technique is strong enough to heavily injure a captain-class Shinigami like Hitsugaya and easily burn through his Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 551, pages 13-15 * : Bazz-B stomps the ground, releasing a torrent of fire and heat which sweeps over the surrounding area.Bleach manga; Chapter 551, pages 8-9 Поглощение духовных частиц: Bazz-B can absorb spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combine it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons and fuel his techniques. *'Эксперт хиренкьяку': Bazz-B is highly skilled in the use of this technique, dispatching three high-ranking seated officers of the 3rd Division in quick succession without any of them having the opportunity to react.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 13-16 Духовное оружие *Хайлиг Пфайль: Bazz-B can gather Reishi from his surroundings and condense it into the form of arrows. They are very fast and powerful, a single arrow having dispatched a Shinigami lieutenant before he could even react while destroying an entire arm and much of his upper torso.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 11-12 Интересные факты *Базз-Би называет Юграма Хашвальта . Цитаты События и сражения * Fall of the Seireitei * Генрюусай Шигекуни Ямамото против Ройда Ллойда * Возвышение Урюу Исиды * Тоширо Хитсугая и Рангику Мацумото против Базз-Би Сноски Навигация en:Bazz-B Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Квинси Категория:Ванденрейх Категория:Штернриттеры